


i feel betrayed miss grant

by jockwizard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jockwizard/pseuds/jockwizard
Summary: Lets just say that Kara doesn't find out the truth about astras death till much later also kara/alex/lucy are in a established relationship not connected to my other fic just another day





	1. Chapter 1

Kara Danvers was haveing a great day at cat co world wide media. She knew that night she was going to ask Lucy and Alex a very important question kryptonian style.

Kara was sitting in her office when she got a email but there was no sender.

* thought you would find this interesting view attached email at ur convenience *

Kara was about to view the email when she was called to cats office. She rushed there wondering what cat had wanted.

" ah Kara please close the door " cat said.

Kara did as requested and sat down at the desk.

" so Kara I guess tonight is the night " cat spoke.

" yes cat they are beautiful do you want to see them " Kara asked.

" yes please Kara " cat said nodding.

Kara reached into her bag and removed a velvet box from it she placed it onto the table turning the box towards cat.

Cat reached forward to the box opening it and gasped " oh Kara they are beautiful " cat said.

" I asked the a.i of my mother for the design. She told me that a gift like this was acceptable for a union like ours " Kara finished.

" well Kara I hope that you have a great time tonight and if I can help you in anyway you just need but ask me " cat finished 

" thank you cat and you will be there wont you " Kara asked.

" of course I will be Kara " cat finished.

Once Kara walked out to cats balconey before she left she said to cat " thanks cat ill let you know what happens " Kara said as she took off.

As Kara arrived at her apartments roof she remembered her mobile and the email. Kara opened the email and clicked the video link.

Kara collapsed to the ground on her knees as she watched Alex not john drive a kryptonite sword through Astra from behind.

( how could she ) Kara thought ( its just lies after lies with her ) Kara sobbed quietly ( does Lucy know ).

Kara got up from her knees and headed to her flat when she got to the door she knew what she was going to do.

As she entered she saw Alex and Lucy setting the table she just strood towards the table when Lucy and alex went to give her a kiss she walked right past them towards the bedroom. Alex and Lucy looked at each other.

" what do you think is wrong with her " Lucy asked.

Alex just shrugged and headed towards the bedroom but before she got there Kara emerged with a big bag over her shoulder.

" Kara what's going on where are you going " Lucy asked.

Kara didn't answer her and headed towards the tv so she could sent the video to it to play.

" before I play this ill ask a question. Have you and alex ever kept something from me " Kara walked towards where she kept her journals and retrieved them and placed them in the bag.

Alex and Lucy watched Kara pack and then Alex spoke first.

" hey Kara what's wrong " alex asked.

" just answer the fucking question Alex " Kara shouted.

Alex and Lucy both answered " no Kara we wouldn't " they said.

Kara scoffed at there lies' she reached into her bag and removed the box she had and threw it on the table.

" I was going to give you those and asked if you and Lucy would consider entering a union with me but after this it wont be happening " Kara spoke.

Lucy picked up the box and inside were 3 bracelets of kryptonian design all with their birth stones in the and on the inside was el mayara stronger together.

Alex spoke first " show us what " 

Kara opens her tablet and send video to the tv and lets it play.

Lucy and Alex watch the video both girls instantly know what it is. They watch again as Kara losses the last member of her family all over again.

Kara is sobbing " was anything you ever told me true or was it all lies Alex do you even love me " Kara finished she turns to Lucy.

" did you know about this co director " Kara spoke.

Both Lucy and Alex had tears in there eyes that alone told Kara the truth.

" Kara please she was going to kill john I had no choice " alex sobbed.

" Kara please " Lucy asked 

Kara ignored her and rounded on Alex 

" no choice Alex you had every choice she was a general she deserved respect. For fuck sake alex she was the last family member I had left and you killed her like a rabbid. You couldn't even do it to her face " Kara finished.

Alex was now crying freely and Kara spoke to Lucy.

" I trusted you Lucy I wanted you and alex to be part of my family and you kept this from me " Kara spoke.

" Kara we didn't want you to find out and do something rash we are sorry please don't leave us " Lucy sobbed.

" honestly I cant look at the two of you right now and I don't think ill ever be able to again its one lie after another " Kara said.

Kara grabbed her bag and moved towards the window to fly away when Alex spoke " Kara please don't go let talk " she said.

" you no what Alex Lucy we have nothing to talk about hope you have a good life " Kara finished as she flew away.

Cat grant was sitting in her bedroom when there was a knock at the balcony window she knew it could only be one person.

" well well come to tell me the news Kara " cat asked then she noticed the teer stains on her face.

" they lied to me Alex killed my aunt and Lucy knew and was keeping it from me " Kara sobbed.

Cat consoled her and noticed the bag.

" Kara look maybe you should rest here for the night and talk to them in the morning " cat said.

" no I have to get away from here cat I cant look them in the face or be in the same city as them. I wanted to spend my life with them a relationship cant be based on lies " Kara said.

Cat knew Kara had her mind made up and she wouldn't be swayed. Cat walked towards her night stand and removed a card from the drawer.

Cat handed Kara a black credit card that she planed to give the trio as a present to plan the union with as thanks for supergirl.

" this will help you Kara it contains money you will need to get away for awhile " cat said.

Kara went to protest but cat wouldn't have it.

" just promise me Kara you will come back someday as you made me make the same promise " cat asked.

Kara headed to the balcony and grabbed her bag and put the card safely inside.

" I promise cat ill be back you have been a good friend to me and I hope you continue to be in the future " Kara said as she flew of into the night.

Kara flew towards the deo to retrieve her things when she entered she knew Lucy or Alex phoned ahead as the control room was empty and only john was standing there.

" Kara please " hank spoke.

" move out of my way hank " Kara spoke.

" no Kara I can't let you leave like this " hank tried to sooth her anger.

Kara didn't let him continue she rushed forward and head butted hank and then drove her fist into his face.

" you lied to me ill never trust you or them again remember you helped break up this family you so cherish " Kara said as she rushed and packed her things she walked towards her ship and hit a few buttons making it go into auto pilot and giving it directions.

When she went to leave she saw Lucy and alex enter " bye bye guess traitor should stick together " Kara spoke.

Lucy walked forward and spoke " Kara please listen we didn't mean to harm you we are sorry " Lucy finished.

" well director lane and agent Danvers you achieved just that so good bye don't call don't text don't look for me " Kara said as she rushed forward and out the deo and into the sky her heart breaking the further she got from the loves of her life.


	2. 3 yrs later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3yrs have passed since last chapter and Kara has a little girl..dont ask how but think asari from mass effect

It has been 3 years since Kara has seen or heard of Alex Danvers and Lucy lane and in that time some how Kara has had a little girl called liara. Kara when she found out she was pregnant freaked the fuck out but went to the fortress to consult jor el and he confirmed that Kara was pregnant. Liara was equal parts Lucy Kara and Alex she had Lucy hair Alex ballsy attitude and shot first ask later mentality and karas powers.

As Kara came in the room she saw liara lift the couch to retrieve her stuffed giraffe.

" hey liara be careful honey " Kara said.

" I am mummy " liara replied.

Kara loved her daughter and wanted every day to take her to see her other mummy's but was not sure if they would accept her or liara back.

" hey liara honey do you want to go see auntie cat " Kara asked her daughter.

" yay " liara yelled.

Cat grant was the only person that knew where Kara and her daughter was. Cat grant was there when liara was born.

Kara went to her living room and dialed cats number.

" hello Kara " cat said as she answered.

" hi cat we are coming back today " Kara said.

" when you say we you mean you and liara right " cat asked.

" of course I mean that " Kara said.

" okay Kara come by the Office and we can leave from there " cat spoke.

" okay cat we will see you soon " Kara Said as she hung up.

Kara rushed round the flat packing bags and other things the her self and liara would need. When she was packed she and her daughter went outside and looked down at her daughter who was wearing and helmet and goggles.

Liara looked at her mum and spoke.

" up up and away mummy " little liara giggled.

Kara smiled picked her daughter up and took off into the night.

 

8 hours later in national city on monitors at the deo Alex and Lucy watched as news broke " SUPERGIRL RETURNS ".

Alex hugged Lucy and spoke " she's back Babe our girls back " Alex sobbed into Lucy's shoulder. Little did they know Kara had a surprise Package with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its taken awhile to write anything thought id write this as someone sugested make Kara pregnant well I jumped the pregnancy bit.


	3. hey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is confronted by Lucy and Alex inside Noonan's.

Kara was sitting in Noonan's with her daughter when she felt a disturbance in the force she looked around the cafe but didn't notice anything then she saw her daughter was trying to sneak her hand to her mothers plate of chips.

" you know I would hate it if little girls didn't get to see finding dory cause they were grounded for chip thievery " Kara Said smiling as her daughters hand moved away from her plate.

" mummy that's mean I am hungry I've finished all mine " liara whined.

Kara laughed at her daughter she was definetly her baby girl.

" okay bottom less pit there is six sticky bunz on their way for us " Kara spoke.

Just after the sticky buns arrived Kara felt it again she was aware that she was being watched Kara looked around but did not recognise anyone straight away and then they walked in holding hands Lucy and alex.

Little liara noticed her mummy stiffen in her seat " mummy what's wrong " liara asked her when she didn't get a answer she tried again by climbing on her mummy's lap putting her hands on her face " mummy please what's wrong " liara asked again.

" oh sorry little wing ah I just saw some old friends " Kara said as she looked across the room " come on darling I'll take you for ice cream after we see aunt cat " Kara finished.

Kara picked her daughter up and worked her way threw the crowd of people that had entered when she was outside she felt it again and then heard it " Kara " the voice spoke. Kara ignored it and kept walking and the she heard it again " Kara ".

" mummy 2 lady's are following us " liara spoke. 

" I know baby but we are at cat co now I want you to go straight to aunt cat and stay there please " Kara motioned to the door man to come closser " can you take her to cat please I have something to take care of here first " Kara spoke.

Tony the door man nodded to Kara and took liaras hand and headed towards the elevator. Kara watched it go up to cats floor.

Kara spun and headed out side to see Alex and Lucy head for a black suv down a alley.

Kara watched them drive of and followed them out side of the city limits she new they were headed to the desert base for the deo after 15 mins whilst no one was on the road she acted.

Lucy and Alex had been driving back to the deo after Kara refused to talk to them.

" Lucy I think we lost her today " alex spoke.

" she needs time Alex and did you see the little girl she is so cute " Lucy finished.

Alex did notice the girl and was curious about her she saw the way Kara looked at her like she was the world.

As they were going along they noticed supergirl land and stop the vehicle and spoke.

" what do you want don't think I didn't notice you following me " Kara asked.

" Kara its been 3 years where were you " alex asked as she got out the car.

" not that its any of you're business but I was all around for a bit " Kara said.

" Kara Alex and myself care for you deeply we are just worried " Lucy finished.

" oh my god are you kidding me 3 fucking years you had to come up with something better Than that. Honestly I didn't want to come back but my little girl asked to see aunty cat so here we are " Kara spoke.

" how did that happen you cant get pregnant the normal way did we mean nothing to you " alex finished.

Kara couldn't believe Alex " how dare you all I wanted was you and Lucy in my life but I guess rules are more important than family and right now I have to get back to mine please leave me alone " Kara finished.

" Kara please we are sorry we haven't seen you in years lets not argue now we just want you in our lives again " Lucy spoke.

Kara laughed she didn't want them to find out this way but she wanted to hurt them as they had done her.

As Kara floated in the air she spoke " oh yeah before I go I never once met someone else I never slept with anyone else only you and Lucy. You know why I wanted to bond with you and alex " Kara spoke.

" no we don't " lucy spoke

" ah well you see I was with child my little wing is youres and alexs daughter threw a rare pregnancy " Kara spoke.

" she is our daughter " alex spoke.

Lucy and Alex had teers in their eyes as they went towards where Kara was floating

" well now you know so have a good life liara and I don't need you're help and don't want it " Kara went to leave.

" Kara we have to see her " lucy replied.

Lucy almost shit her self at the look Kara was giveing her " if you know what's good for you director lane agent Danvers you will stay away from my daughter I wont be so kind next time " Kara went to leave.

Alex spoke " Kara please we have the right to see our daughter " Alex finished.

" my aunt deserved better Alex. Liara and I don't need or want you in our lives please don't push me on this you wont like the outcome " Kara finished and flew of.

Alex and lucy looked at each other smiling they had the family they wanted with Kara even if Kara wasnt with them.

" what should we do Alex do we push the matter " lucy asked.

" hell no lucy she will come around maybe we should ask for help tho with talking to Kara " Alex finished.

Alex and lucy headed to the deo to talk and work they would find Kara later and hopefully meet their daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is going to war for her daughter

3 days after her confrontation with alex and Lucy Kara was out patrolling whilst cat was watching liara. Just as she was about to leave she got the one call from cat that no mother ever wanted to get.

" Kara come quickly " cat screamed down the line.

" cat what happened where is liara tell me " Kara demanded.

" just come now Kara for fuck sakes " cat said.

Kara flew as fast as she could towards cat co when she noticed police in the office.  
Kara flew in the balcony doors.

" what the hell cat where is she fuck I knew I should have stayed away " Kara said.

Cat had tears in her eyes but it wasnt cat that answered.

" supergirl my names detective sawyer can you tell us what business you have with this case " the detective said.

" she is my daughter detective. Who took her " Kara calmly said.

" we don't know we saw black suvs leaving the parking garage with a little girl with them. We tried traceing to licence plates but had no luck " Maggie said.

Kara was hyperventilating now her reason for living had been taking from her.

" cat you know what I have to do now " Kara said.

Cat didn't look up but she knew what Kara had to do it would be the same thing that she would do if carter had been taken.

" what are you going to do supergirl " detective sawyer asked.

Kara looked at Maggie and headed towards the balcony " oh that's easy I am going to war " Kara then swan dived of the balcony heading towards the deo.

At the deo reports were coming in that something had gone down at cat co and the police were on scene. People reported that supergirl was on site but left after 5 mins.

Just as Lucy and Alex were having lunch at the deo explosions were happening outside

" director lane agent Danvers supergirl is outside and she is very very pissed off " hank spoke.

Lucy and Alex raced outside with hank and some other agents.

" COME OUT HERE COWARDS " supergirl screamed as she smashed another car.

As she noticed Alex Lucy and hank appear out of the doors.

" Kara what's wrong why are you doing this " Lucy asked.

" where is she Lucy. I know you know I warned you what would happen if you pushed me or my daughter " Kara roared.

Alex looked at Lucy and spoke to Kara.

" Kara what's wrong what happened to liara " Alex asked

" cat was watching liara while I was out patrolling and men ran in to cat co and took liara away from cat. They were seen leaving in black suvs that looked alot like these ones " Kara sobbed.

Hank looked on as Kara broke down he once made a promise to Jeremiah that he would protect Kara and alex two girls he considered his daughters. And now ones daughter had been taken from her.

" Kara zor el I give you my word that no agent here had anything to do with you're daughters kidnapping " hank spoke.

Hank was shocked as he had a arm full of grieving kryptonian " I cant lose her hank she is all I have left she is my little wing " Kara sobbed.

Hank led supergirl into the deo with alex and Lucy following behind himself and Kara.

2 hours later Kara woke up on the deo table surrounded by sun lamps.

" has there been any news " Kara asked.

" no Kara we haven't been able to find a trace of her " Lucy replied stroking karas hair.

" look Lucy Alex I am still angry with you both but liara is as much you're daughter as she is mine so once I have her back you can see her " Kara finished.

" thank you Kara it means so much to us. But what about you me and Alex " Lucy replied.

Kara wanted to be with Lucy and Alex but she had to think of her daughter first.

" honestly id love nothing more but I have to think about liara first do you understand " Kara finished.

Alex and Lucy looked at Kara and smiled " we will take that Kara " alex replied as she handed a box.

Kara opened the box and noticed the device Barry and cisco hand given her along with a suit like her aunt Astra had.

" detective sawyer called she told us what you said " Lucy spoke.

Kara looked down at her feet " they want a war they got one " Kara said.

" Kara Lucy and I can help she is our daughter as well " Alex spoke.

" Alex I need you and Lucy here to look for clues whilst I go and get some friends " Kara finished and sped away.

On barrys earth Barry Allen didn't expect to see Kara again after the dominator crisis. But as the portal opened and out stepped Kara the look she had on her face.

" Barry I need help the took my daughter please help " Kara didn't here much else as she blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me through this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is getting a friend or two for a fight against the people that took liara.

When Kara woke up after she had blacked out she noticed Barry and iris talking to each other.

" hey guys " Kara spoke to let them know she was up.

Barry and iris turned to Kara and spoke.

" hey Kara you okay Barry told me that someone kidnapped you're daughter " iris spoke.

" that's why I am here I was hoping Barry could get a hold of Sara " Kara asked.

" I can do that Kara if you need help I am always free too " Barry finished.

" Barry id love the help but you have a city to keep safe. Besides I am not taking prisoners " Kara finished.

Iris knew that Barry would love to go with Kara to rescue liara but Kara had a point Barry is needed to watch central city.

" what about wally " iris spoke

Kara looked over at iris " what about him " Kara asked.

" wally is a speedster like me not as fast but he is good " Barry informed Kara.

" if you think he can help and that he would id be grateful for the assistance " Kara finished.

" okay iris will get wally ill contact the waverider and ask Sara " Barry spoke.

" ill go to star city and ask Oliver if he can help " Kara replied and sped off.

( star city 30 mins later ) 

Oliver McQueen aka the green arrow was chasing a bank robber connected to a series of violent crimes around the city when he was shoved from the roof by another criminal.

As Oliver was falling he thought of felicity and Thea and Barry and even Kara oh he would loved Kara if she appeared and caught him.

" hey Oliver you know you cant fly right " Kara asked.

Oliver was never more thankful that Kara had shown up " id have been fine Kara " Oliver replied with a smirk.

" oh yeah was that before or after you went splat in to the pavement " Kara spoke with a giggle.

As they arrived back at base Oliver the first to enter felicity spoke.

" Oliver Barry called Kara is in town her daughter was kidnapped " felicity finished.

" hi felicity " Kara spoke.

Felicity jumped up and hugged Kara rubbing her shoulders as she spoke " Kara come on tell us what happened " felicity said as she led the superhero to the couch.

After Kara had explained everything Oliver stood up.

" Kara we can help you " Oliver said.

" I can help as well guys I can help alex and Lucy to find clues " felicity spoke.

2 hour later Kara was back on her earth Barry and Sara would be bringing the gang the next day.

When Kara arrived at the deo Lucy and Alex were sitting talking agent Vasquez. When everyone saw Kara standing there the room went quiet.

" well what did you find out any news " Kara asked hopeful.

" Kara no news of yet but we did find the cars all burnt out " Alex spoke as she hugged her sister.

" Kara why don't you sit down a minute " Lucy spoke.

" I cant " Kara spoke. Just then Kara looked up at the tv and noticed that cat was giving a live on air interview.

" Lucy alex my team will be here soon a girl called felicity will help you track her location " Kara spoke " I have to go see cat " Kara said as she left.

Across national city cat grant was just about finished with her interview when supergirl flew in her balcony door.

" sorry for interrupting miss grant but I was wondering if I could borrow the camera man " supergirl asked.

" if course supergirl I am sure he would mind " cat said.

The camera man turned to Kara " its live supergirl ".

( deo base break room ) 

As Lucy and alex were getting a coffee agent Vasquez turned up the tv " guys look its supergirl on tv " Vasquez spoke.

( cat co )

Kara looked at the camera " people of national city sorry for interrupting you're day. Yesterday afternoon something or someone was taken from my good friend cat grant. Now normally I stay out of cats business but this is personal a little girl was kidnapped by men In black suvs straight from cat co. To the men that took her or the outfit that did what you took From cat grant did not belong to her it belonged to me. Now I want people to ask them selves what they would if their child was taken from them. Now what do you think I will do. Thanks for you're time." Kara finished.

( deo base ) 

Lucy knew as well as Alex and everyone else at the deo what Kara was going to do to the men or group that took her. Kara Danvers was going to raise them to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best but I am trying

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if ill add to this as I have a few other fics to finish its more of a idea at the moment inspired by other Great fics hopefully if you like it you will comment. Thanks to all the great writers out there and the people that read my stuff.


End file.
